Why My Friends are Going to Kill Me
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: I was just walking home from work. Suddenly I find the God of Trickery at my feet, in need of help. I have to help him, but I'm the newest Avenger. My teammates would never approve of this. I need to turn him in, but how does any girl turn away from an incredibly handsome and charming god? Loki/OC Disclaimer: I only own Alanna. I don't own Loki or the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

I hum to myself as I walk home from work. If I wanted, my boss would have had one of my collegues drive me in one of the company cars, but in all honesty, it would be incredibly awkward, since I barely know most of the guys who would be driving. I only really hang around with my mentors, the Avengers. I smile when I think of that. I've been apprenticed to them ever since Nick Fury found me not long after the New York fiasco. I have the ability to change my appearance at will (I'm always human, but I can make my hair pink.) and I can bend light so that I'm invisible. I'm training to be a spy, but I'm not sure that's what I want. Blending in to the shadows has always come naturally to me, but, dispite what I tell my friends, I want to be noticed more, but my extreme shyness has always gotten in the way of that. I have long decided to take what life gave me and make the most of it. Besides, my friends like me the way I am, the wallflower they try to set up with their coworkers and ask to dance just because we're like family. Thor is the best friend I've ever had. He's nice, he's loyal, and he always looks out for me. He calls me his little sister. Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Ironman), and Bruce Banner (the Hulk) treat me as a sister as well, but I'm closest to Thor.

As I walk, I see a flash of light around a corner, and hear a heavy thud. I rush around the corner into an empty alley and see a dark-haired man on his hands and knees. I imediately rush to his side and put my hands on his shoulders. "Sir?! Are you alright?" He doesn't seem able to answer, so I pull his arm around my shoulders and help him to his feet. "Don't worry, I'll take you someplace where you can rest." He's breathing hard, and he looks at me with a wary expression, so I give my most reassuring smile. "I'm Alanna."

He looks at me, his voice barely a whisper before he passed out. "L-Loki... my name is Loki..."

I'm surprised that this man was the cause of the New York catastrophe, but I decide I don't care who he is. I take him to my apartment, deciding I'll call Steve or Bruce the tomorrow. They're the most level-headed and least likely to act in a fit of passion. Tony would just want to blast the guy, and Thor would freak out. Steve and Bruce will at least think things through and work out what's best.

I put Loki in my bed and bathe his face with cold water and put a glass of ice water on the nightstand for him. Feeling I've done all I can for the time being, I go and lie on the couch, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as I roll over in my sleep. Unfortunately, I forgot I was on my couch instead of my bed, so I roll onto the floor. Ouch. I get up and go to my bathroom. In sleep, I'd reverted to my natural appearance. I'm Hawaiian, and I have the tan, dark hair, and brown eyes typical of native Hawaiian girls. I usually like to make my hair an unusual color, like bright blue or pink, and straighten it, and make my eyes a bright green. I choose hot pink for my hair today, and change my eyes but leave my skin its natural shade. After brushing my now bright hair and brushing my teeth, I go to check on the reason I was sleeping on the couch: Loki.

He's sleeping soundly, but he's still sweaty, and incredibly pale. I get my first aid kit and take his temperature. I'm not sure what the difference is from human to god, but if there's any similarity he has a low fever. I get some cold water and a washcloth to bathe his face, but as I reach out to touch the cool cloth to his face, a strong hand grabs my wrist and Loki's eys snap open. I'd be lying if I said that didn't startle me, but I try not to show it. I smile reassuringly. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

He just glares at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alanna, I found you in an alley last night and brought you here." He start to sit up, but I stop him. "You should rest. You've got a slight fever. Just relax, I can call someone-"

"NO!" I jump, but can't move away while he has hold of my wrist. "Don't call anyone, don't tell anyone I'm here."

I can see why he would want it that way, but I do have work today. I come up with a plan. "Ok, but I need to call my work. I'll just tell them I'm not feeling well, but if I don't, they'll get suspicious, and there'll be at least four guys trying to break my door down." He seems to see the sense in this, and he releases my wrist. I decide to stay in my room as I make the call, to put him as ease a bit. I decide to call Bruce, since he's the one least likely to try to pry or come over, and he'll agree to keep the others away so I can "rest". I dail his number and wait for him to pick up. "Alanna?"

"Hey, Bruce? I'm not really feeling well today. Could you tell the guys I won't be coming in today?"

"Sure, but are you alright? You want me to send Thor or someone over?"

"No, it's fine, I just need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and turn to Loki. "Now that that's done, I'm going to get some breakfast. You want anything?"

"Whatever you have," he grumbles.

I go to the kitchen and look through my stock. The breakfast foods I had were fruit, bacon, eggs, pancake mix, and sausage. I make pancakes and sausage, fixing two plates. As an afterthought, I slice an apple in half, putting half on his plate and taking the other half for myself. I carry the two plates into the room. Loki's propped himself up on the headboard, and he still glares at me when I enter. I hand him his plate and a fork. "I hope you're not a vegan or anything," I joke.

He takes the plate, but keeps glaring at me. "You work for SHIELD, don't you?"

I raise my eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

He nods to where my cell phone is on my nightstand. Flashing across are pictures of my teammates and the names I use for them in my contacts list. Thor (Big Bro), Steve (Cap), Bruce (The Big Guy), Tony (Iron Bighead), Natasha (Super Spy), and Clint (Robin Hood), all flashing across my phone to show they'd texted me. "Well, yes, I'm the newest Avenger." I notice his body tense up and add, "But I'm not going to turn you in. Not yet at least." I pull up a chair that Steve had brought in when I'd had the flu a few weeks previously and I never moved out. "I personally don't care who you are, you were someone who needed help, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to leave someone who needs my help in a freaking alley. Right now, I'm not an Avenger or a SHIELD agent, I'm someone who will take care of you until you are well, and then we'll decide what to do. So just relax."

I sit back and enjoy my breakfast, not caring overly much if Loki believes me, as long as he doesn't try anything funny. I notice he's not eating. "I didn't poison the food. Christ, you really don't trust me at all."

"Why should I?" His scrutiny is almost uncomfortable. "You aren't even showing me your true face."

I'm startled he knows about my shapeshifting, but I suppose I shouldn't be. His magic probably allows him to see the disguise. "It's only cosmetic. I can drop it if you like. I just like changing my eyes and hair." I close my eyes and allow me appearance to return to normal. I open my eyes and see Loki looking at me, his expression unreadable. "I prefer to change my appearance because I like it better, not to decieve you. Ok?"

"Do you not like how you look?"

I'm almost caught off-guard by the question. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just, any girl from Hawaii looks like this. I like to be a little different. Besides, no one's seen my natural look since I left Ni'ihau. I feel uncomfortable without the change, like I left home without my top or something. Can I change back now?"

He nods and I change my eyes, but I notice the color of his cloak, a deep, rich green, and I make my hair that color, and make it curly. "I like that color," he comments. I look at him in surprise. "But I think you should remain natural. I hate when women overdo the cosmetics."

I shrug. "I'm going to stick to the change, thanks." I stand with my empty plate. "I'm going to wash my plate and find some books for you. If you're still not eating when I get back, I swear I will shove it down your throat if I have to." I walk out, and wash my plate. While I'm looking for any books that might interest my unusual guest, I twirl a lock of my new hair around my finger. I consider it, then I make it my natural texture, but keep this new color. I look at my reflection in the blank TV screen, and decide I like it this way. I love the color, even more than the hot pink I'd previously favored. I find a few books and turn back to my room, wondering if Loki's eaten.

(AN: Should Alanna have to force-feed Loki? Should one of the Avengers find out their new "baby sister" is hiding the Trickster? If yes, who? Please review, I'd love to know what you think.)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Slight changes, had to fix a plot hole. Hope this makes it better!)

When I enter my room, Loki's plate is still untouched. "That's it," I growl, setting the books on my chair. I take his plate, cut a decent-sized bite of pancake, and hold it in front of his face. "Eat it."

"I'm not hungry," he snarls.

"Open!" He presses his lips together, refusing the food. "Fine." I pinch his nose, so that in moments he has to breathe, and when he opens his mouth, I shove the pancake into his mouth and cover it with my hand, so he has no choice but to chew and swollow. I put my hands on my hips. "Are you going to eat the rest on your own or do I have to do that again?" He gives me a filthy look, but snatches the fork and begins to eat. I grin. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead, but I don't care. I push the chair close enough he can reach the books, and smile sweetly. "Call me when you're done with your plate." I leave the room and flop on the couch. I turn on the TV and flip to my favorite show, Say Yes to the Dress Atlanta. I think Monty's funny.

One episode later, I hear Loki call, "Woman! I have finished with this plate!"

I walk in. "My name isn't 'woman'. It's Alanna."

"I don't care."

I glare at him. "You should. I'm the girl who holds your health in her hands. And I haven't called Thor or the others yet either." I see a glint of discomfort in his eyes. "Now say my name."

He glared. "Alanna."

I smile. "Thank you." I take his plate. "If you like, I could help you to the couch so you can watch TV with me."

"No."

I shrug. "Suit yourself." Just then, there's a knock on the door. Seeing the fear that crosses Loki's face, I go full soldier mode. "Stay here, stay quiet. No matter what, stay out of sight and don't make a sound." He nod in understanding. I close and lock my bedroom door behind me and go to answer the door. It's Thor. Remembering my acting training, I give a weak smile. "Hey bro. What's up?"

Thor's concern is obvious. "Bruce told me you were unwell. What is wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's just one of those viruses that lasts about a day. I just need to rest for today and I'll be back to work in the morning."

Thor still looks concerned, but he nods. "Very well. Call one of us if you are in need of anything, my friend."

"Sure thing Big Bro." He leaves and I sigh in relief. Safe for now. I go to Loki's room and give him a reassuring smile. "He's gone."

Loki relaxes. "Who was it?"

"My best friend, Thor."

He stiffens. "Ah yes, my dear brother." I glance at him. I know of their relationship, of course, but Thor refuses to talk about him. "How is he? I'm sure he's swell since I'm out of his life."

"He always looks really sad when your name is mentioned. He just goes quiet until the subject's changed. The guys stopped bringing you up, and since I never fought you, I had no reason to mention your name before now." I shrug. "I think he misses his little brother. But hey, I've only been around a few months. What do I know?"

"Adopted brother." He practically spat the word, so I decide to reveal something even Thor doesn't know.

"What's wrong with being adopted? I'm adopted." I show him a picture of a Hawaiian woman with silvery hair. "That's my _Kuku Wahine_, my grandmother. Even though I call her that, she is no relation to me. She was my birth grandfather's best friend, and when I lost my family, she adopted me. Even though she's not my _Kuku Wahine_ by blood, I still love my _Kuku Wahine_. Being adopted made me no less part of the family."

He looked away. "At least you knew. Your whole life wasn't a lie."

"Maybe your family didn't want you to feel different. They didn't want you to feel like you weren't part of the family. Lots of families do that." I shrug. "I may be wrong, but Thor always seemed to care about you at least." I pat his shoulder. "Get some rest. I'm going to watch some tv, but call if you need anything." I go back to the couch, and can't help but wonder, exactly how much do the Trickster and I have in common?


	4. Chapter 4

It's lunchtime. I go to my kitchen and look for what to make, and I remember a recipe for traditional Hawaiian chicken long rice, and remember I had bought the ingredients a few days ago, and I really need to use those ingredients soon or they'll go bad. I get the ingredients out and start cooking. Soon I have two plates of chicken long rice, which I carry to where Loki is reading a book on astronomy Thor gave me for my birthday a month ago. "Lunchtime," I inform him, holding out the plate.

He looks at it. "What is it?"

"Chicken long rice. It's really good." He looks skeptical, but he takes the plate and fork I offer him. Trying to put him at ease, I smile. "Consider yourself lucky. The first time I cooked for Thor, I made him eat squid. And I gave Tony sashimi, or raw salmon. I don't have any in the house right now, or you'd be eating that." He shudders at the thought, and seems to relax slightly. I grin and take a bite of my rice. "You should have seen Thor's face when I put that bowl of green, fishy-smelling goop in front of him. I like it, but I don't think he did."

He smirks slightly. "Why do you make such unusual foods?"

"They're traditional Hawaiian dishes, things my _Kuku Wahine _made when I was a little girl. I grew up cooking and eating these foods."

"Your culture sounds very strange."

"I guess it is, to an outsider. We're really a combination of different cultures in some ways." I gesture to his as-of-yet untouched plate. "Eat. You'll never get well if you don't eat anything."

We enjoy our lunch quietly, and I put up our plates and get the first aid kit. "I need to take your temperature, so I can see in there's any change." When I check the thermometer, his fever's down, and I'm starting to notice a little color coming back to his face. I smile at him. "At this rate, you might be well by tomorrow morning."

"And then you will turn me in to your superiors at SHIELD."

I look at him. "I haven't decided yet. If you're really nice, I might let you stay here. But you're moving to the couch the second your fever's gone. I want my bed back."

He looks at me, confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because, you're not so bad. When you're not trying to take over the world. Behave, and I'll be nice." I stand. "I'm going to take a shower and watch some TV. Give me a shout if you need anything."

Loki POV

I watch the woman leave. She is a curious one. She is a SHIELD agent, and an Avenger, but she is so kind to me, the threat that brought her team together in the first place. I could have done without her force-feeding me her pancakes, but I can see from her behavior that she truly has my best interest at heart. Unless it's a clever ruse to gain my trust and turn me in. I am intrigued by that strange culture of hers. The food she gave me was strange, but it tased rather good. And her hair the way she has it now is my favorite color. She is a truly unusual woman. I do not know what to think of her. I will have to learn more before I leave once I'm well.


End file.
